<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Во всем виноват шпинат by liandro, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071408">Во всем виноват шпинат</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro'>liandro</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, занавесочная история, пренебрежительное отношение к рубашке от Ральф Лорен, романс, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020: внеконкурс</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Во всем виноват шпинат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы Азирафеля спросили, какой день в его долгой жизни был самым счастливым, он бы вряд ли вспомнил тот чудесный день, когда Бог сотворила Землю. Скорее всего, ангел не подумал бы и о дне, когда они с Кроули спасли Землю от уничтожения. И даже не назвал бы таковым тот непостижимо потрясающий день, плавно перетекший в страстную ночь, когда они с Кроули наконец-то смогли признаться друг другу в чувствах. Нет, все эти дни, хотя и были очень яркими, не подходили под определение Самого Счастливого в жизни ангела. Однако, вне всяких сомнений, такой день существовал. </p><p>Солнечный летний день, когда Азирафелю захотелось отведать фриттату со шпинатом.</p><p>Азирафель сидел за кухонным столом в их уютном коттедже и наблюдал за разгневанным демоном, моющим листья шпината под краном. Кроули старательно перебирал листья, пытаясь избавить их от стебельков; его волосы растрепались, а черная рубашка от Ральф Лорен почти насквозь промокла из-за брызг воды, летящих во все стороны, на что Кроули не обращал внимания. Он с увлеченным упорством промывал каждый листочек и тихо шипел, сдерживая, казалось, порыв наорать на бедное растение как следует и во все горло. </p><p>Азирафель с умиленной улыбкой наблюдал за дорогим сердцу другом. Вот он — первородный грех, Змий-искуситель, древний демон, стоит на их маленькой и такой по-человечески уютной кухне и готовит ему, своему ангелу, фриттату со шпинатом. Осознание этого накатило на Азирафеля словно волна, и он, не выдержав, тихо хихикнул.</p><p>— Что смешного? — Кроули наконец отделил все листья и принялся раскладывать их на разделочной доске. Те явно там не помещались. Кроули злился.</p><p>— Ничего, мой дорогой, я люблю тебя, — Азирафель, улыбнувшись ещё раз, опустил задумчивый взгляд в книгу, которую пытался прочитать уже добрых полчаса. </p><p>— С чего такие нежности, ангел? — Кроули наконец удалось уложить несчастный шпинат на доску. — Признайся, ты уже успел уговорить вино, которое я приготовил к ужину?</p><p>Кроули взял большой нож и начал быстро шинковать шпинат. Азирафель молчал. Он снова поднял глаза от книги и начал любоваться своим демоном. Ножом Кроули орудовал профессионально, движения его были резкими, точными и твердыми. Такой Кроули очень нравился Азирафелю: сильный, смелый, напористый и прямолинейный. А еще очень сексуальный в этой мокрой рубашке от Ральф Лорен. </p><p>Когда молчание затянулось, Кроули резко повернулся и с игривым смешком уставился на Азирафеля.</p><p>— Так это вино виновато? Я прав? Ангел? — радостный оскал Кроули становился всё шире, он начинал откровенно веселиться.</p><p>Азирафель стряхнул с себя оцепенение и мягко улыбнулся. Кроули хмыкнул в ответ и вернулся к своему занятию. </p><p>Фриттата получилась отменная, Азирафель был очень доволен ужином, а Кроули явно был доволен собой. Он развалился на стуле с бокалом вина в руках и с обожанием смотрел, как его ангел приканчивает последний кусочек фриттаты.</p><p>— И всё-таки, почему ты смеялся, ангел? — Кроули вдруг подался вперёд и, хитро ухмыляясь, взял руку ангела и поднёс её к своей щеке. Ласково потерся о ладонь и тихо произнес: — Вино было закрыто... </p><p>Азирафель покраснел и отвел глаза, счастливо улыбаясь.</p><p>— Это всё шпинат, мой дорогой. Шпинат во всём виноват.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>